MISSING
by WinchesterLOvE
Summary: Lizzie is Kidnapped while Casey Is babysitting. Eventually people's emotions get the best of them and Everyone starts to Blame Casey for it. The only person who doesn’t Blame her is the one person she cant stand, Derek. Dasey I rated it t just to be safe
1. She

1What happens when Lizzie is Kidnapped while Casey Is babysitting. The only person who doesn't Blame her is the one person she cant stand. (Dasey)

I do not own any of the Life with Derek Characters! But I do own the characters that I make up, like Agent Cohen Ashley and Agent Peyton Riley. If I make any other characters up I'll add them to the list!

This story is told threw Casey's Point of View.

Chapter 1: She's gone

It was an early Saturday morning and I was sitting at the kitchen table with Derek and Edwin when mom and George came down. "Hey Case, do you mind keeping an eye on everyone tonight, George were planning on going out for dinner and a movie." My mom asked. This had become routine for them. Every Saturday they would go out somewhere, and not make it home until late in the night. Every time they would ask me to baby-sit, Never asking Derek. "Sure, I've got nothing planned." I lied. I was planning on going to the movies with Em, but I could cancel. Even though I always cancelled.

"Ah, well Me and Edwin are going to a hokey game today, should be home around 9ish." Derek Spoke up. I was happy at the thought of having a house with-out Derek for a little while. This also meant no surprise party's. "When exactly were you planning on asking us for permission? Derek your seventeen now, you got to start being a little more responsible!" George complained. It was the good old responsibility speech again. You'd think by now they'd get the clue that Derek was never going to grow up. "Yeah, Yeah dad. So can we go?" Derek questioned, his mouth full of cereal. Like always George gave in and let Derek go. Derek always gets his way, while I'm the responsible one staying at home babysitting.

Mom and George left that night around seven. Lizzie Marti and I, went out to rent movies and pick up food shortly after, and arrived back at the house around 8. When we got there the door was unlocked, I always forgot to lock the doors. We went in and ate the food we had gotten. "Casey, When's Smerek gonna be home?" Marti asked, talking with her mouth full. She was so much like Derek. "Unfortunately soon!" I complained. Only about an hour and the menace would return home, and he would Undoubtedly find some new way to annoy me. He always does.

After our food was gone, Lizzie went up to her attic room to change into pajama's and I got Marti some from the laundry room downstairs. Once Marti was dressed, I popped some popcorn and put the movie in. Lizzie had picked out her favorite movie. The one about the little boy who never grew up. Personally I think she likes the boy in the movie. "Lizzie hurry up, we're gonna start the movie without you!" I yelled up the stairs before taking a seat next to Marti. "She takes to long!" Marti complained after another twenty minutes of waiting. It was now close to 8:30 and We still hadn't started the movie. I was about to go check on Lizzie when Derek and Edwin came running threw the door.

"SMEREK!" Marti cheered jumping in his arms. Derek swung her around, causing her to break out into laughter. I know I can't stand Derek, but watching him with Marti always makes me smile. Its probably the only time I can stand the guy. "Where's Lizzie?" Edwin questioned looking all around the down stairs. "Her room, can you see what's taking her so long?" I replied still not sure what she was doing up there. Edwin took off up the stairs yelling "Lizzie, oh Lizzie!" all the way up. Derek had stopped spinning Marti now, and they were sitting on the couch watching the movie. "Hey! We were gonna watch.." I started to get onto him but was interrupted by Edwin yelling for me and Derek.

We both took of up the stairs, Derek dragging Marti quickly behind us. We weren't sure what was going on but we new it couldn't be good. But neither of us was expecting what we got. "Lizzie's gone." Edwin cried, once he saw us come through the door. The window was opened, and the room was a wreck. I fell to the floor, tears pouring down my face. Derek sat Marti down beside me and pulled out his cell phone immediately calling the cops. Marti sat there stroking my hair, she didn't really understand what was going on. Once Derek hung up with the cops he knelt down beside me pulling me into his arms and tried to comfort me. "Their gonna find her case, they have to."

The cops arrived only moments later. They started to question all of us, but I couldn't talk. I was wrecked. My sister, my only true sister was gone. The kid who meant more than anything to me was gone, and I didn't know where she was or if she was even alive. "Mom, someone has to call my mom!" I cried out frantically. Derek immediately called them and told them to get home, something had happened. Mom was sure to be crushed, but no one could be hurting more than me. No one could possibly understand what I was going through. Even if they could I didn't care, right now all I wanted was to die.

Mom and George took about 15 minute's to get home. The Police officer that had questioned us, broke the news to my mom and George. My mom reacted differently than I had expected. I figured she would have been more distraught and frantic. She didn't even cry, she just stopped. Literally, She didn't talk or move, she was like a Paralyzed mute person. Only know do I know that that's when she went into a deep state of shock, which she remained in for quite a while. After Lizzie's kidnapping she had to be hospitalized. Now not only was my sister gone but my mom was in a coma like state. I was all alone.

A couple days after Lizzie was kidnapped two CSI's came out to the house. Their names were Agent Peyton Riley and Agent Cohen Ashley. They seemed nice, but wouldn't talk with them. They looked around Lizzie's room for more clue's to who could have committed the crime. Since mom wasn't in a coherent state she was no help to naming possible suspects. None of the rest of us could think of anyone who could possibly want to hurt Lizzie. Why would anyone want to hurt Lizzie? Edwin had his theory though that Tawny from the Hockey team still hated Lizzie, for causing them to lose their game. But no body gave much consideration to the theory, for tawny was only 11 and couldn't possibly kidnap anyone. Could she?

I stayed up for 4 days straight after the incident. Hoping Lizzie would come running through the door. I couldn't help but worry about her. The weather was frigid, and she didn't have her coat. Was my sister cold or hungry? I didn't know, and I hated that I couldn't protect her. I tried not thinking about it, but it was the only think I could think about.

One night I was downstairs watching one of Lizzie's favorite shows, when Derek wondered downstairs. He sat in his chair, looking just as tired as I felt. "Lizzie loves this show." Derek acknowledged, bring a smirk to his face. Him and Lizzie had become good buddy's this past summer. He was always trying to teach her some new Hockey move, and she was always trying to ignore him. "Don't you mean "loved". Lizzie loved this show." I replied, no emotion in my voice. Derek glared over at me. "Don't say that Casey." He sounded a little angry, but I didn't care. "Why not Derek. She's gone, and never coming back and it's all my fault!" I screamed, breaking down again. The tears started to flow and again, I was sick of crying.

Derek moved to the couch, and again tried comforting me. "It's not your fault Casey. Its no one's fault, except the jerk who did this!" He told me as wrapped me in his armed and pulled me as close to him as possible, and I just cried. I never seen Derek aside from his macho self. It was different to be with this Derek, almost nice. Wait no, I don't like Derek. He's my biggest enemy, but now he's all I got. "I should have never let her go upstairs alone!" I relinquished my guilt. I held so much guilt for what had happened. I'm her older sister, I'm suppose to protect and look out for her. Instead I put her in danger, what a sister I am.

"Ok, Casey what if the circumstances were different, and Edwin was missing, and I was blaming myself. What would you tell me?" Derek questioned. Wait did Derek just use a big word? Wow what gotten into him? No, stop thinking about Derek, answer the question. "I don't know Derek." I replied, not knowing what to say. So he revised the question. "Ok then, Say Edwin was missing. I was blaming myself because I'm his older brother. What would Lizzie be telling me?" he had me there. I knew exactly what Lizzie would say and do. "Derek that's not a fair question. You know Lizzie wouldn't let you blame yourself. You can't tell me you wouldn't be blaming yourself though!"  
I answered, and I knew I was right. Derek would be going crazy with quilt if it were Edwin.

"Your right, but we all know your not to blame for this. Lizzie would be so mad if she knew you were blaming yourself Casey!" Derek stated. He was right, and I knew it. But that doesn't mean I have to accept it! I just sat their stumped. Where do I go from here?

R&R - Lemme know whatcha think, if you think I should go on I will….

Ash


	2. 8 Days later

Ok so ugh, from this point on Each chapter is going to be based on the days after Lizzie Is Kidnapped, I'm starting this chapter off as 1 week after it, so it will be Day 8, Just thought I'd Explain that. I'm still not positive who I'm going to have the kidnapper be, but I've got a few Idea's. If anyone has any idea's let me know, cause All advice is welcome.

**

* * *

**

Day 8

Its been eight days now that Lizzie's been gone. Mom still shows no improvement either. I still cant help but feel guilty, no matter how many times Derek insist that I'm not. Edwin's changed so much, it's really upsetting actually. He sits in his room all hours of the day, refuses to go to school, and never eats. I'm worried about that kid, Every one's worried about Edwin. Marti really doesn't understand what's happening. George has gotten very angry lately, snapping at everyone. Who could blame the poor guy. His wife is completely unresponsive to everyone, and his step daughter is missing, possibly even dead. Its enough to drive us all insane.

Derek has stayed the strongest through all of this. It really amazes me to see how much he's stepped up lately. Sometimes late at night if you walk by his room, it sounds like he's crying or something. Wait, Derek doesn't cry, I must be hearing things. He did finally break down last night though, I couldn't believe it. He walked into my room sometime late last night, his face looked so broken, and hurt. His fist were balled up like he was going to hit something, and his knuckles were purple. "Casey, I… I'm really scared!" He confessed sitting on my bed. I got up from my desk and went to sit next to him. "Me too Derek, Me too." and that was all that was said, followed by some hugging and crying (Derek wasn't the one crying).

Today Agent Cohen called, they found fingerprints on Lizzie's window, that didn't match any one in the family's. Its probably nothing though. Lizzie has a lot of friends who are always up in her room, the prints could be anybody's. They also found some other evidence but nothing great like we were hoping. Still no clue as to who would do such a thing.

I also headed back to school today, just to pick up some work for me and Derek. Derek didn't want to go. He said that to many people would be asking questions. So I went, and endured all the unanswerable questions I was faced with. Like "who do you think did it?" and stuff like that. Sam and Emily helped me get Derek's stuff together though. Sam was acting weird, every time I mentioned Derek he would laugh or smirk. What's up with that? Emily was pretty quiet today, which is unusual for Em. What do they know that I don't? Something must be going on, other than my little sister's missing.

When I got home from school Marti and Derek were out side playing soccer. Poor Marti look exhausted. Since Lizzie's gone, Derek has no one to play his sports with. Edwin is more of a sport watcher than a sport player. I can hardly walk straight let alone play soccer. Before Lizzie went missing, Derek had finally taught her how to stop on the ice. They both came home so excited, and was sure to tell everyone the news. Guess it doesn't matter now if she can stop. I wonder if she'll ever play Ice Hockey again? CASEY! I have got to stop thinking like this. I need to have hope, right now Derek seems to be the only one who has any.

We visited mom in the hospital last night. She's still non responsive to us. She looks so scared though, her eyes are as big as saucers. Her skin is so pale and dry. I hope she pulls out of this soon. Doctor's say that she can remain this way for quite a long time. Hopefully we find Lizzie soon and that will bring her back. I'm just scared she's going to be like that forever. I can't live with out my mom and my sister, I'm completely alone.

Tomorrow Me and Derek are planning on hanging up MISSING flyers. It was Derek's idea, I didn't have the heart to tell him I thought it was a stupid idea. I don't see the point. Whoever has her isn't going to be stupid enough to stay here, with the chance that someone might recognize her. Anyways, Derek and same made some flyers a little bit ago. They look pretty good, I didn't know Derek could be so creative. There I go again thinking about Derek! I detest Derek. Ok so maybe I don't detest him, but I don't like him! Do I?

During dinner, Edwin skipped out on us again. Once again we had pizza, I am so sick of pizza. After I was finished eating I went up to Lizzie's room. Edwin was sitting in the middle of the floor looking through a scrap book he and Lizzie made. It was filled with memory's of our vacations we took. "_Edwin, you okay kid_?" I asked sitting down next too him. The Scrap book was opened to a picture of Lizzie and Edwin Riding a ride together. "_She was my best friend_." He confessed. We all knew they were pretty close, but I didn't know they we're Best friends. "_Ya know, this past week has be crazy. But Derek taught me something_." I started to tell Edwin, his eyes browns rose when I used the words Derek and Taught together. "_He taught me, well we cant be saying stuff like Lizzie was, or Lizzie Likes. We got to have hope that she's still alive, and will comeback_." When I stopped talking, Edwin burried his head in my lap and began to cry, It was so heart wrenching.

Edwin decided he'd sleep in Lizzie's room that night. So I turned out the lights and headed to my room. I was shocked to see Derek sitting at my computer. "_You surprise me_!" He said once I had entered the room. I surprise him? What the heck is that suppose to mean? "_I heard you talking to Ed. So you actually do pay attention to what I say_?" He added. Oh now I get it, his ego is bursting just because I said Derek and taught in the same sentence. "_Don't get use to it. I only pay attention to you when your not saying something stupid_!" I jokingly said back and threw one of my pillow's at him. Wait am I flirting with Derek? No, NEVER, I would NEVER flirt with Derek. He's my step brother, and that's wrong. Isn't it? "_Well hey I only listen to you when your not saying something all Intellectual or bossy_!" He joked back, He smiled too. He hasn't done that in a while. None of us have.

* * *

_Ok so there's Chapter 2. I'm Working on 3 right now so It should be up soon!_

_Ash 3_


	3. Talking about Derek

**Day 10**

The past two days have been, CRAZY. I don't even know where to start! Well yesterday Sam came over to see how Derek was doing. Derek wasn't here, so I hung out with Sam for a little bit. We were having a really good conversation, when Derek got brought up. Boy was I ever shocked when I heard what Sam had to say. "_You do know the guy is like, head over heels in love with you don't you?"_ WHAT! Derek, my step brother DEREK is in love with ME? Is Sam nuts, cause Derek could never be in love with someone like me! Not only that but I'm his stepsister.

All I could say when Sam said that was, "_WHAT, what makes you think that_?" Sam of course laughed. Am I missing something? Is it that obvious that Derek likes me? "_Casey, have you not seen the way he looks at you? Or the way he is always some how looking out for you_?" Sam pointed out. But wait Derek hardly ever looks at me, right? I don't know, I usually avoid all contact with Derek. Derek never looks out for me, he's the one always getting me in trouble. Well there was the time I almost made a complete idiot out of myself in front of my classmate's. With my little speech to the entire 10th grade. Or the time when he helped me get a cell phone, even if I did wind up in the principals office. Oh no, I think Sam's right.

After Sam left that night I called Emily. I had to talk to someone other than Sam about this. I told Emily about everything Sam said. Her response, "Casey, as much as it kills me to say this. Sam's right! Everyone at school can tell." Great the entire school knew and I had no clue. This explains a lot though. Now I know why Emily's been acting so weird. I mean she is so in love with Derek, and to find out the guy is I love with your best friend. That's gotta hurt. "_Oh Em, I'm sorry. But you've got to know I have no feelings for Derek though!_" I explained. Emily like Sam started laughing. "_Casey, stop lying. haven't you ever noticed how everything we talk about revolves around Derek. Or your obsessive need to always help Derek_?"

Ok so she to had a point. I do talk about the guy a lot, but its always me complaining about how irresponsible he can be or something. Except lately I've been telling everyone how nice he's been, but that's because I'm seriously shocked by it! I don't always help Derek either. Just a couple times. Like when he threw the party and I said I helped. But look how he repaid me. Or when I Grade Grubbed for him. Or when I helped him out with his in school business. Okay so maybe I help him a lot. But its not because I like him, I don't like Derek at all. So why do I always help him? Okay that's enough about Derek, for now! (Oh god I do like to talk about him a lot)

So Lizzie's officially been gone ten days. So what do you want the good news or bad news first. Let's go with the good news. Some one actually saw one of the flyers Der… A certain step brother of mine, Made. They called Agent Riley and had a tip. They said they saw a man with Lizzie heading for the states. So that's a good clue that she's still alive. Bad News, Lizzie obviously isn't home yet. Not only that but she could be anywhere now. I hope who ever has her isn't hurting her, and she's actually being taken care of. I hope the kidnapper(s) took her maybe because they just wanted a child. Not for some sick twisted reason. Maybe she's being kept in a nice house with a bed and cloths, who knows. Hopefully she has a coat, Its so cold out. Its December now, and its actually started to snow.

I hope we get Lizzie back before Christmas, her and mom. I can't Imagine celebrating without them. It wouldn't be the same, it wouldn't be Christmas. Marti's been bugging George to put up the tree, but he just yells back at her. It scares me to see him so angry. I understand why he is though. Derek told Marti he would take her to pick out a tree tomorrow. I suggested us four kids decorate it together, for Lizzie. We could use all her favorite ornaments. Edwin doesn't like that idea. "_I'll just watch, or something_" was his response to it all. Derek and I just nodded, we know not to pry.

Edwin's really starting to scare me now. His eyes have really dark circles around them. And his skin color is so pale. His hair stays a mess, and he hasn't taken Lizzie's Hockey jersey off yet. He still hasn't eaten. Derek even bought him his favorite meal from McDonalds the other day, its still in the fridge.

Its about midnight right now. Have I mentioned yet that I've become an insomniac. I've slept maybe 3 hours in the last 10 days. Every time I try to sleep I have nightmares about what could be happening to Lizzie. And every time I hear a noise I get really scared, I keep thinking it's the kidnapper returning. Last night I stayed up all night in Lizzie's room, watching home video's. I also looked through pictures and scrap books Lizzie has made over the years. I also found her journal but I haven't read it. I might tonight though, might not.

* * *

**I'll add the next chapter later. I think its going to be the chapter that Casey finally admits she has feelings for Derek, and tells him.**

**R & R please!**

**Ash 3**


	4. What she Wrote

_I hope everyone likes this chapter, im pretty happy with it. I just wish i had made it longer eh? lol !  
Thanks for the reviews, they rock!!!

* * *

_

**-Day Elev3n-**

So last night I couldn't sleep, and I remembered finding Lizzie's journal. Being nosy I read it. Not the best idea I've ever had, but in reading it I discovered something's. First of all I learned that Lizzie knew that Derek and I are in love. Ah man, There goes the next thing. As I kind of already hinted I Casey McDonald am in love with Derek. How did I realize this? Well I've kind of always knew, but wouldn't allow myself to accept it. Until I read something in Lizzie's Journal. What did I read? This….

_**October 2nd, 2006** _

Dinner Sucked, cause the stupid love birds (CASEY and DEREK) wouldn't stop fighting. I wished they'd stop pretending they weren't sooooo in love. Edwin says Derek's a real man, And real men don't date such a feminist like Casey. Well Casey's a real Girl, and she don't date immature dweb's like Derek. She would if he asked though, I know it!  
Mom and George would be so mad, which would be so funny! Marti would be happy, Marti is always happy, which annoys me. Edwin would never talk to Derek again. And I would be happy, cause they'd stop fighting ALL the time, Teenagers. I saw Derek staring at Casey last night, when we were watching a movie. If that doesn't mean he likes her, then what does? Maybe his constant flirting, or how every time a guy calls for Casey, Derek lies and say's she's out. She's out alright, Out of her mind. If she cant tell Derek Loves her, then she isn't as smart as she thinks she is. I know Casey like's Derek too because, 3 reasons. 1 - She ALWAYS defends him. Even if he's wrong. 2. Casey always goes with Emily to Derek's Hockey games, and we all know its not cause she likes anyone else on the team. Her and Sam are so yesterday, and all the other guys are either ugly, stupid, or to weird for Casey. 3 - I was watching her do her homework and saw her writing Derek's name in hearts. I give them until Christmas to finally admit they love each other. Anyways, Tomorrow I have a Hockey game, me and Derek have been practicing for 2 wee…

That's really all that was important. I had no clue anyone was watching me when I was drawing his name in hearts. I can't believe I actually like Derek, let alone LOVE him. So last night after I read that, I really thought about it and went down to Derek's room, surprisingly he was asleep. Derek never sleeps at night. "That's what school's for!" is what he's always saying at least. I closed the door behind me and crept over to his bed. It took me a few minutes to get him awake, and boy was he shocked to see me. "What is something wrong? Is it Lizzie?" He asked sitting up in the bed. "No Derek, its not Lizzie." I replied and sat down so I was facing him.

His room was really dark, but I could see the look of confusion in his eyes. They were searching my face for answers, but he surly wasn't expecting what I was about to say. "Derek, do you love me?" I couldn't believe I said it. He couldn't believe I asked it. "What, god Casey. Is this one of your "Derek could never care about me, he hates me… blah blah… issues." he replied. So okay, I am always telling people Derek hates me, and that he couldn't ever care about me. That he couldn't care less if I were dead. I just shook my head no, I was starting to regret saying anything. But when I shook my head no his whole attitude changed, he became more curious but in a sympathetic way.

"Casey what's going on?" He asked, and that's when I started to cry. I always cry, always. I had to look like the biggest idiot in America at that moment. "I just want to know. Do you love me? Not like a step sister, and not as a friend. Derek Do you Love me in a romantic way?" I'm such a big mouth. I should have shut up at It's not Lizzie and left. Derek shifted his position so the his legs were over the edge of the bed. His head was resting in his hands. His elbows at his knees.

This is where he say's I don't love you, or is it? "Casey… I cant love you. You my Step-Sister. Your you, your Casey. Everything that has ever gotten on my nerves, everything I'm against. The things that drive me crazy. You're the biggest feminist I've ever met Casey." _Geesh Derek could you be anymore brutal. A simple No would have been just fine_! "Casey I'm the bad boy who goes for all the bad girls. I'm the guy girls like you don't give a second look. Casey, I'm not suppose to fall for the girl who creates a manifesto. Casey I can't love your, I'm not suppose to!" Derek finished his head still buried in his hands. Just minutes ago I had accepted that I was in love with Derek and now I would have to accept that he didn't love me back.

"Okay." I said trying not to sound as hurt as I felt. I climbed out of the bed and headed for the door. My sister Is gone, who knows where. My mom is psychically here, but mentally she's of in some unknown place and just don't seem to be able to find her way back. George has become a drunken maniac and stays lock away in his room. Edwin, poor kid. He's lost in his self. And Marti, Derek's sweet little Marti, hasn't really figured out what is going on. Everyone seemed to be so distant. Except Derek, and now I had to go and ruin it, He's never going to talk to me again. I'm to humiliated to ever talk to him again. That's what was running through my head when I turned the door knob.

"Casey…" Derek said, just barely above a whisper. Great what's he going to do this time, tell me he "can't" love me because I'm a Grade Grubbing, Klutzy, perfectionist. I just wanted to get out of that room, crawl into my bed and NEVER wake up. He started walking towards me. Great he's going to throw me out now! I thought as he stood right in front of me. "Casey, I cant love you. But that doesn't mean I don't! I've loved you since the day you lied and said you had something to do with my party. I knew from that moment that you had to love me." He said. IS HE STUPID? Sit there and make me feel like the dirt he walks on and then tell me that he IS in love with me. I could have killed him.

After we were done talking about everything I headed back to my room. I wish Lizzie were here. She would be so happy with what had just happened. Of course, I wouldn't tell her everything that just happened, cause I don't _kiss_ and tell...

* * *

**Next chapter soon** - - _Might take me somet time. I just started working today, but tomorrows my day off, so I'll get as much done tomorrow as I can!_

**R**&**R** _please! Its greatly appreciated!_

_Ash_


	5. A week later

Day 17: A week Later

It's been exactly one week since me and Derek became a, we. Nobody really knows yet except Sam and Emily. Sam is totally okay with it, and Emily's a little upset about it. We decided not to tell anyone else at school, so that we wouldn't have to deal with everyone's criticism. We haven't told the family yet either. George would probably flip off the deep end and kill poor Derek. We don't want to tell Edwin and Marti either. Edwin's already got enough on his plate, with Lizzie still missing. Marti can't keep a secret at all, so she definitely can't find out.

We went and visited mom in the hospital Monday. That was the day after Derek admitted he loved me. She still isn't coherent yet. While we were there she did cry out for Lizzie. It was hard to see her like that. She seems like she's stuck in some nightmare somewhere and can't find her way out. That's kind of how we all feel right now though. No Lizzie, No Mom, I didn't think it could get any worse. That's when the unexpected happened, It got worse!

Tuesday me and Derek decided to pick Marti up from school and take her to the park. We had as much fun as we could, all the while feeling bad that Lizzie was still out there somewhere. When we got home George came stumbling up the stairs that led to his basement room. He was clearly a drunken mess again. "Casey, your such a bad daughter! You let your sister get kidnapped and now your mother is gone. It's all your fault!" George cried out. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "You're the worst sister, letting a complete stranger come in and take Lizzie away. She must really hate you!" he was shouting now. I couldn't believe George, my step dad George would say such hurtful things. I know we're all hurting but this is to much.

"Dad leave Casey alone! Marti go up to your room." Derek said stepping in front of me. Marti ran up the stairs yelling for Edwin. George looked up at Derek, his eyes filled with anger. "Oh Derek, You of all people shouldn't be standing up for Casey. You hate her as much as the rest of us! She's ruining our lives son!" George tried to convince Derek this was all my fault. Derek took a step forward, he was now only inches away from Georges face. "I said leave Casey alone. This isn't her fault. Nora would be furious if she knew your were talking to her like this. And Lizzie wouldn't ever blame Casey for this." Derek said, George's face turning white. Almost as if he seen a ghost or something. "Come on Casey, lets go up stairs." Derek said turning me and guiding me up the stairs.

Now things really couldn't get any worse. Lizzie's gone, Mom's well she's basically gone, and now George hated me. Edwin hasn't left his room in days, and Marti's normally staying with her mom. The only person on my side, the only person I have to talk to, is Derek. It's so weird though, just 3 weeks ago we we're at each other's throats fighting over cereal, and now we we're together. We were on the same side, we were talking, we were dating. Things couldn't get any weirder either.

Wednesday me and Derek went back to school, we needed to get out of the house. We tried to avoid being seen together as much as possible. People were asking so many questions about Lizzie too. It was hard being there, especially after hearing what George had said. I went and talked with Paul too. "Casey it's not your fault, It's no ones fault. Are you blaming yourself." was how he responded after I unloaded everything that had been running through my head. Did I think it was my fault? No of course not, but I could have protected Lizzie better. I shouldn't have sent her upstairs alone. Maybe I do think its my fault. "A little I guess. I mean I know It's not my fault, but there are so many things I should have done to protect her!" I confessed, feeling completely ashamed.

After talking with Paul I felt a lot better. He told me it was normal for me to feel how I was, but that I really shouldn't be feeling guilty in anyway. He also told me to avoid George for a while, give him some time to cool down. I don't think Time is what George needs, he needs help. He's changed so much, and it's all because every night he drinks until he passes out. Once he wake's up he starts all over again. I've lost Lizzie and mom, I don't want to lose my step dad too!

Thursday Agent Riley Called, they think they have a lead. They think it's a man who lives somewhere in New York. He was up here on vacation and left the day Lizzie disappeared. They said he never went back to his house either. It could be another dead end in the case though. There's no definite evidence against him. If it was him, that means he's on the run with Lizzie. If its not him then we're back to where we started, with nothing.

The Doctors called this morning, mom seems to be improving. They said she's starting to call out for different people. Its not just her crying out for Lizzie anymore. She's still un-responsive when anyone talks to her though. They said she could come back to us at anytime. Anytime means it could be tomorrow, or it could be next year. The only sure way to have her back is to find Lizzie.  
The doctors think that once Lizzie is back and mom hears her she'll pull out of this. What if we never get Lizzie back, does that mean mom's going to stay that way forever? I can't go on much longer with out them both here.

I talked to Derek a little bit ago, telling just how much this was getting to me. "Derek I can't sleep, every time I do I see something horrible happening to Lizzie. I can't eat, And I cant think about anything except Mom and Lizzie. This is all just Driving me crazy." I cried as I entered his room, sitting on his bed next to him. He wrapped his arms protectively around me, placing my head on his shoulder. "Case, I know it's hard. It's hard for all of us. You just gotta tell yourself everything things going to work out. Their both going to be here at home soon." He tried to reassure me, but it wasn't working. Nothing he or anyone else said was going to make me feel better. I just want my sister and mom back!

"But Derek what if, What if Lizzie is out there dead? Or we never find her? What if mom never pulls out of whatever's going on with her?" I cried, burring my head in his chest. These were the thoughts that consumed my mind on a daily bases. I couldn't help but think the worse, it was all I could think about. "I don't know Casey, but if you keep thinking that way your going to go insane. Casey I can't lose you too! You can't freak out and be like your mom is, I can't have you gone too!" Derek finally broke, all this time and he finally breaks. I felt bad though, I didn't want him to be worrying about me too. I really am a Bad daughter, Bad sister, and now a bad girlfriend. "It's okay Derek, I'm not going anywhere. I'll be fine as long as I've got you." I lied. I wasn't going to be fine. I just need to find a way to deal with this, a way to make it all go away. Whatever that is, Derek cannot find out.

* * *

R&R please...

Ash


	6. Deep Cuts

_Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up - Been really busy. Its not long but i hope you all like it?!?!?_

* * *

Chapter 5: Deep Cuts

Last night I said I was going to find a way to deal, and that's what I did. After I talked to Derek, I went back to my room and sat in the middle of my bed. I closed my eyes and started to cry, as I slid the blade across my skin. It hurt pretty bad, but I didn't care. Nothing hurt as much as Lizzie being gone. Once the cut was done I opened my eyes saw the blood, let out a sigh, and started to do it again. It made everything seem to go away, made it all feel better. I made deep long cuts along my thigh, so they wouldn't be seen.

When I was done I threw the knife down under my bed and when I sat back up that's when I saw him. "Derek, what the hell are you doing!" I screamed, he caught me off guard. How long had he been standing there in the door way? Did he see what I had done? "I came to make sure you were okay, but obviously your not!" He confessed sitting down next to me on the bed. He ran his hand across the cuts that were visible. "Why case? Why?" Is all he could say. I shook my head, tear's forming in my eyes. "I had to make it all go away, that was the only way!" I hoped he could understand, I hoped he wouldn't be mad.

He sat there ever so quiet for what seemed like an eternity. I kept glancing over to make sure he was even awake. "Derek please say something! Anything." I begged scooting closer to him. I needed him to say something, I needed to know he didn't hate me. I'd hate me if I were him. I'm Casey for gods sake, the strong one. The one who doesn't make mistakes, the one who holds it all together. I was the one who should be getting on to Derek for doing something so stupid, and here I was wiping fresh blood from cuts I gave myself. It doesn't get much lower than that. "It's okay Casey, I guess I understand. It's just really hard for me to see YOU of all people doing something like that. Just proves your human like the rest of us, everyone messes up sooner or later." Derek joked, breaking some of the tension that had built up.

We had talked a little while longer when he said he'd be right back. I got up and put a long sleeve shirt on while he was gone. It's really cold out tonight. I went over to the window looking down at the street. Snow's already covered practically everything. I hope Lizzie's not cold, I hope she's okay. I climbed back into my bed pulling the covers around me, sitting up against the headboard. When Derek returned, he had brought my favorite ice cream, and hot chocolate. "Ice cream? Derek its thirty degree's outside!" I laughed taking it from him. I loved ice cream, so I didn't care that it was already freezing in the house. "I know, that's why I brought the hot chocolate. Duh!" He replied handing me the cup. It was one of our large mugs that George bought last Christmas. It was pretty big, so Derek only made one cup.

We sat there eating the ice cream and talking. Once the ice cream was done I Decided to put in a movie. "No chick flicks Casey!" Derek whined as I looked through my DVD Collection. He clearly doesn't know me to well. Cause I don't really like chick flicks, their normally to sad. "How about **The Hill's Have Eyes**? Or ugh…" I stopped when Derek sat down next to me looking too. "Casey we've watched **The Hill's have Eyes** a thousand times. I can tell you the whole movie by heart!" He was right, but I couldn't help it. I love that movie! We took forever to decide but finally we agreed on **Texas Chainsaw Massacre**. Neither of us had seen it in a while.

We put the movie in and climbed back into the bed. Right as it was about to start there was a Knock at the door. "Who is it?" I yelled. It was two in the morning and everyone should have been asleep. "Edwin." I heard a raspy voice call back. I looked at Derek, we were both confused. Derek scooted over a little so that it wouldn't look to obvious that we were I don't know dating? I told Edwin to come in, and when he saw Derek he mouth about hit the floor. "Derek? Dude why are you in the enemy's room?" Edwin questioned crossing the room, and sitting at the foot of my bed. Derek smirked, "Dude we're watching a Scary Movie. I needed something to do!" Derek is so bad at lying. Edwin gave him a look that said _yea right_.

"So Ed, what's up?" I said interrupting their Male staring they were doing. "I couldn't sleep, and couldn't find Lover boy over there. So I came to see what you were doing." He replied, Derek was shocked when he called him lover boy. "Well do you want to watch the movie with us?" I asked, It was nice to see Edwin out of his room, let alone joking again. Derek looked up giving me that look, the one that had _NOOOOOOOOOO_! Written all over it. "Sure." Edwin decided and climbed into the bed between me and Derek. Derek wasn't acting to happy about it either. He was just going to have to get over it too. What was I suppose to do, tell Edwin to get out of my room or to go back to bed. No way, the kid was finally socializing again and I wasn't about to do something to interfere with that!

When the scene where the hitchhiker girl blew her brains out came on Edwin got really scared. He hid under the covers after that and stayed there until he fell asleep. Derek passed out around the part where the one boy was killed, Morgan I think was his name? I stayed awake and finished watching it, I wasn't the least bit tired. Once it was off I climbed out of bed, making sure Derek and Edwin were covered up. I headed up to Lizzie's room. Once I got there I went to her closet and pulled out her favorite shirt, and then went to her bed. I climbed in burring my self deep in the covers. I was engulfed by the way Lizzie always smelled. She really liked this Pear body spray mom bought her and that's exactly how her cover's smelled. I lay there thinking of all the good memory's I shared with my little sister, until I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

R&R please!  
Ash 


	7. Catching Up

**Sorry it took so long for me to post this chapter - - Hope ya like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Catching Up**

Its February now, its been two months that Lizzie's been gone. Two whole months that I haven't heard a sincere I love you from my mom. Two whole months and I have only been to school three times. I'm the kids who wouldn't miss school if I was half dead. Two months and George still hates me. Two months and Edwin hasn't said to much. Two Whole months and Marti still doesn't understand why her sister is gone and her new mommy wont talk. Its also been two whole months that me and Derek have been together.

The Investigators have practically given up. They wont admit it, but they know they have nothing. No more evidence to check out, no more suspects, nothing. Maybe Lizzie really isn't coming home, Maybe Derek was wrong. Mom is still in the hospital, and she still wont come back to reality. She still cry's out for Lizzie. The doctors are going to try and give her a new medicine that might snap her out of it, but we're not counting on it.

Christmas was a living nightmare. I mean there was no mom or Lizzie. The tree we had gotten was that great since me and Derek couldn't afford to much. The only presents anyone got was the ones me and Derek bought. Two jobless teens, and well we couldn't buy very much. Everyone understood though, given the circumstances. Even though they really shouldn't have to understand. Its about time George got his self together and started being a parent again. Were all hurting, he's not the only person who lost someone that meant something to him.

On new years eve Derek went over to Sam's. They were going to stay up all night playing babe raider. Emily came over here to watch movies and to talk. Derek came home around eleven though. He said it just didn't feel right celebrating. An hour later Emily went home, I wasn't being very fun. Can you blame me? With my life I'm surprised I'm still sane. Oh wait my mom's the one who freaked out and went all incoherent. Sorry, I'm just sick of dealing with everything.

With all that's going wrong something good came, Edwin started eating again. He still is a little hermit staying locked away in Lizzie's room, but at least he's eating right? Marti's teacher called yesterday, she said Marti has been acting up a lot lately. I got a little upset and gave the teacher an ear full about how it's to be expected after all the kids been through. I feel bad now, but I feel like I was right too.

Derek's been going back to school more. It's funny me being the Einstein and honor student, And Derek being the slacker student who sleeps more than he works, and he's going to school more than me. I think he's going though just for an excuse to get out of this hell hold were living in. I'd leave too but I'm scared Lizzie will call or come running through the door and I'll miss it. I have to be here incase she comes back. _She just has to come back…._

* * *

Next should be the last or second to last chapter. R&R

Ash 


	8. Hello?

**Sorry it took so long to update! Enjoy!...**

* * *

Derek and I decided to stay up late one night watching some of our favorite movies. The weather outside seemed to be taking a turn for the worse and it was freezing. February and its still freezing out. We took plenty of covers down piling them up on the couch. We made two large mugs of Hot chocolate and headed back to the living room. While Derek put the first movie in I to my favorite spot on the couch, the edge seat closet to Derek's Chair. Did I say chair I meant his Thrown. Good thing he cant here my thoughts, or else id be in trouble right now. Derek gets the movie in and grabs the remote of the top of the Television. He lays stretched out along the couch his head resting on my lap.

The first movie we watched was Derek's choice. He picked a movie I didn't really like, The Jackass movie. The one where those guys walk around doing stupid stuff. It was funny, but beyond immature. I was more then happy when it was off and I got to pick what to watch next. I couldn't decided if I wanted to watch something sad or something scary. If I chose Sad, Derek wouldn't be to happy. But he chose a movie he knew I didn't like. But something scary we'd both like. Finally I decide and we watch the movie Stay Alive. Neither of us had ever seen it before.

It turned out to be a pretty good movie. I jumped twice through out the movie. After the movie went off we decided to take a break and made some popcorn. When we got back to the living room Edwin had snuck downstairs and was watching Daddy Daycare. Derek asked him to turn it off, but Ed refused. I didn't mind. So we all sat there watching the movie. I decided that the little boy max was the cutest kid in the whole movie. If I ever have kids I hope I have one who looks like him. When it gets to the part where he says his "I missed." Line I started laughing uncontrollably.

The movie was almost over when something stuck me. It was like something flipped a switch in my brain and suddenly I remembered something. "Oh crap! Derek how could I have forgot!" I said jumping up from the couch, Derek's head falling to the couch. "What, you forget butter?" Derek said looking at the popcorn. He can be so clueless. "No I forgot to call my dad, he doesn't know Lizzie is missing!" I explained feeling stupid. How could I forget to call my own dad and tell him his little girl was abducted. Oh maybe I forgot the same way he forgot he was married and cheated on my mom, then left us.

I picked the phone up dialing the number frantically. 1(555) 555 8283. The phone began to ring. One ring, I counted. Two then three, Maybe he's not home. Then a women, a young women answers. "Hello?" She questions. Who is answering my dads phone. "Hi may I please speak with Caleb?" I asked, and I hear her sigh. "Sorry but you have the wrong number." she said and hung up. I look at the screen of the phone. "crap." I whisper.

This time I dial a little slower making sure I get it right. 1 ( 5 5 5) 5 5 5 - 8 2 8 4. That was it I got it right. I listen for his voice. One ring, I count again. I wonder if he'll be mad that I forgot. Two Rings, I wonder if he'll even care she's missing. He hasn't had much to do with either of us since the divorce. Three rings, What's taking so long. Maybe he's upstairs or in the bathroom I tell myself. I'm starting to get nervous. Four rings, I was about to hang up when someone picked up. I heard hard breathing like the person answering had to run to answer the phone. "Hello?" I hear. But I cant talk. I drop the phone, Derek picks it up, "Hello?" He questions trying to figure out what's gotten me so shaken. "You've got to be kidding me!" He said running his hands through his hair.

**TBC**

* * *

Its a little short, but the next is the last Chapter and it will be alot longer. I'll update ASAP.

**Ash**


	9. Getting what was stolen back

Sorry it took me so long to update! But here it is the last and final chapter. Hope you like it!!!

* * *

"Hello?" I hear. But I cant talk. I drop the phone, Derek picks it up, "Hello?" He questions trying to figure out what's gotten me so shaken. "You've got to be kidding me!" He said running his hands through his hair. "Derek is that you?" A here her voice from here, Derek has the phone now on speaker. "Liz…Lizzie. Oh Lizzie We've found you." I cried out. I couldn't believe it. "Found me? What are you talking about Casey." Lizzie seemed clueless to what I was so upset over. Derek and I exchanged a look.

"Dad, he kidnapped you. You've been missing for months. Mom's in a hospital. Edwin went anorexic for a while. Lizzie we've all been so scared." I explain. For a moment things grew silent. "Casey, No. Daddy told me I was coming to live with him. The Mom called him, told him she didn't want me anymore, that I couldn't call." Lizzie sobbed. I wanted to be there to comfort her. How could out own father do this to us? "Oh Lizzie no. Mom never said anything like that. She's been in the hospital since the night you went missing. She hasn't spoke other than when she cries out your name. She loves you Liz, She'd never send you away." I reassured her. We were both crying now.

Derek spoke up, "We have to get you home, and I don't think your Daddy dearest is going to be willing to just send you home." He had a point. But what was we going to do. "Lizzie where is Dad now?" I questioned. I really didn't think he was near, if he heard Lizzie on the phone he'd be sure and disconnect her. "Work. I'm here with Winnie. His new fiancée. She's asleep though." She explained. I looked deep into Derek's eyes, waiting for him to think of something. I mean come on this was Derek Venturi, He could do things like this in his sleep. If anyone could rescue Lizzie, It would be Derek. "Why don't we just call the cops?" I asked. He gave me a look that had YEAH RIGHT written all over it. "What if he decided to go psycho or something and hold's Lizzie hostage. You gotta think logically Case." Derek said. "Logically? I am thinking logically, unlike some of us who seem to be thinking a little irrationally." I retorted. Lizzie sighed. "Come on guys no is not time for one of your arguments. Derek's right no cops, who knows what Dad would do." Lizzie said, I guess their both right.

Casey, Are you familiar with your dads house?" Derek asked. I had to think about this. I hadn't been there since I was about eleven. "Yeah I guess so. Why what are you thinking?" I questioned. I could tell he was conjuring up something, he had that look that gave him up when he was up to something. "Okay Lizzie where about in the house is your room?" Derek asked. Lizzie explained that she had the bedroom on the lower floor that was towards the back of the house. "The one near the kitchen, Remember Casey." She added giving me more of an idea to where it was she was talking about. I nodded, then I realized Lizzie couldn't see me. "Yea." Derek thought for a minute. "Okay Lizzie here's what were going to do…." Derek explained us his whole very "detailed" Plan. That night it was going to be put into action. All thought It would actually take more than one nigh to accomplish out goal.

So that night, after George fell into a drunken induced sleep we started with "Operation Bring Lizzie Home", That's the name Derek proudly gave it. "Okay Phase one, Get rid of Marti." Edwin said from the back seat. He was holding Derek's folder that had the entire plan in it. "No Ed, that's Phase One - Drop Smarti off - Pick up Sam." Derek Corrected. He was proud of his little operation he had thought up. So we took Marti to stay with Emily until we got back and then we headed over to Sam's house. We was going to leave Edwin behind too, but he insisted on going. He had to be there when we "Rescued Lizzie."

After we picked Sam up Edwin filled him in on the plan and we hit the road. My memory was a little foggy as of how to get to my dads house. One we got to New York (where my dad lives) it was really hectic. Thankfully he didn't live in the city. Once we got to the country road my dad lived on Derek turned the headlights off and parked far from the house. "Okay phase two, Set your cells to vibrate." Since Edwin didn't have one Derek gave him his and we used mine. The next phase was me and Derek were going to head around to the back of the house. Once we were there we called Sam, told him to move on to phase four.

Edwin sat in the car on look out and was also in control of telling us when to move on to the next phases.  
Sam headed to the front door, he was our distraction. His story was his car broke down a couple miles down the road and he needed to use a phone and the bathroom. Luckily my dad is a pretty generous man and allowed him to come in. Once Sam was in the bathroom he called Edwin telling him to now move on to phase 5.

Me and Derek waited anxiously in the backyard for our next move. Once we got the okay from Edwin we slowly and quietly climbed up the tree in the back yard. One we were so high we were able to climb onto the balcony that unfortunately led to my dads room. Once we hit the balcony we called ed. He then called Lizzie and gave her to okay to head to my dads room. But Sam had to keep my dad good and distracted so that he didn't see Liz.

Our plan worked and now we were out in the car waiting for Sam. We had Lizzie back finally. Edwin was more than ecstatic to see her. Lizzie was a little surprised at his appearance though. He had lost at least twenty pounds since she was gone and he was so pale and his eyes had dark circles around. But she looked passed his appearance and pulled him into a big warm embrace and they stayed like that until Sam was back in the car and sped off.

Instead of going straight home we stopped at the hospital. As soon as lizzie cried out to mom, something good happened. Mom snapped back into the mom I missed. She was there talking and hugging and repeatedly saying sorry. But they were both back and things were hopefully going to be back to normal once again. Well as normal as they could be seeing how me and Derek was now a couple. That's sure to be a whole new adventure once we tell our parents. But that's a whole other story…..

* * *

R&R  
Ash 


End file.
